


When You are Old

by hexastich



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexastich/pseuds/hexastich





	When You are Old

那个强壮的男人围着红色的碎花小围裙，站在玛莎的灶前，“你想要一个派还是三明治？”

布鲁斯好整以暇地抄手倚在门口看着他，“随便什么都行。”

超人回头看了他一眼，轻哼一声。

窗帘摩擦发出沙沙声，从窗外望去可以看到远处的一片金黄，风中有隐约的麦秆味，布鲁斯不再看他而似留心窗外，嘴角簇着一个笑。

玛莎去世二十年后，克拉克继承了她的厨房，这个世界已经不再那么需要超级英雄，世界最佳搭档的名声依然响彻世上每一个角落，而超人回到了堪萨斯，还拥有了一块土地。布鲁斯则留在哥谭继续经营他的古老家族。

这并不意味着他们的关系就比热恋那几年要差，曾经的他们是朋友，战友，恋人，而现在的他们还是彼此最重要的那个人，是最亲密的家人。

在平常的夜里，只要他或克拉克想，不过十分钟的时间神之子就会降临在他的窗外，而更多的时候，布鲁斯选择自己驾车前往私莫维尔小镇。

他其实爱极了那里，与哥谭的常年阴郁不同，那里有灿烂的阳光普照大地，有时候只需静静地看着远处连成一片的风景，他就觉得什么烦心事儿都随风飘走了。更何况他在这里能和克拉克过上自己的小日子。

夜里，布鲁斯靠在几个垒高的枕头上，床前电视的光芒时不时跳跃着，他心不在焉地看着，昏昏欲睡，直到一个身影出现在了门口。

克拉克站在一片阴影里，布鲁斯看不清他，但目光还是执着地黏在他身上，电视里又传出一阵笑声，也很快融化在了这片夜色里。

房间恰到好处地静默着。

过了一会儿，克拉克喉咙里发出一声没有意义的单音节，他从黑暗中走了出来。布鲁斯看见他的那一刻心里就燃起一团火，那团火随着克拉克的走近燃烧，噼里啪啦炸出一片火花，落在他心尖上。

他的目光如蛇信子般舔过克拉克的身体——但凡是他看得到的地方，他都要占有。

克拉克的双手扯着身后掉下来的带子，他穿着十年前布鲁斯送给他的围裙。那黑色的围裙上印满了银色的蝙蝠侠的标志，在黑暗中熠熠生辉。

一模一样的符号常出现在夜空中象征着正义，而如今它们却被如此密集地印刻在这件围裙上，宣告着主人无处安放的张扬爱意。

布鲁斯目不转瞬地看着他，他甚至因吃惊而微微张开了嘴，克拉克，他的爱人，那光明美好的所在，慢慢行走到了他面前，头颅微抬，用不屑又倨傲的语气掩饰着那丝丝不安。

“你们年轻人不就喜欢这个？”他说，而布鲁斯几乎大笑起来，他跪坐在床沿，用近乎膜拜的神情看着他的氪星人，半响笑道：“是我的错……我不该说你又长了些白发，”他顿了顿，转而用更低沉的嗓音说，“可是该死的你知不知道这样有多么辣？”

他的双手揽上了克拉克健壮的腰，用拇指在裸露的肌肤上爱惜地轻蹭着，遒劲的肌肉从稀少的布料下显露出来，充满了说不出的诱惑与挑逗，布鲁斯毫不怀疑，若此刻让克拉克出现在酒吧之类的地方，所有人的目光都不会从他身上移开，人们必定会争先抢后地吸引他的注意，用尽所能得到他的垂青。

超人已经是所有人的梦中情人了，试问有几个人没肖想过那紧身制服下的身躯？而布鲁斯则是何其幸运得到他的独一个。

“你要这样出现在人群中会让我疯掉。”

他一边用蝙蝠侠的嗓音低语一边隔着围裙亲吻那坚硬美好的腹肌，超人在他的爱抚下发出阵阵喘息。

“蝙蝠侠要迅游他的资产么？还是韦恩……？”姓氏被轻佻地吐出来时，布鲁斯感觉自己下腹又可耻地热了一分。他并不心急解开这围裙，唇舌沿路下滑很快就贴近了围裙下的火热。克拉克翘起的性器顶着布料，布鲁斯也早就硬到发痛了。

布鲁斯快速地脱下自己身上的所有衣物，一丝不挂让这看起来公平了一点。克拉克不由自主地扫了一眼他腿间高昂的器物，而后立马感到一阵热潮涌上了面颊。

电视里不合时宜的又传出观众夸张的笑声，他的脸看起来更红了。布鲁斯笑起来，快速地摸过遥控按下了静音。

克拉克微微张开了嘴唇，布鲁斯用手指在上面画着，最后拉下他的头狠狠吻住。

布鲁斯是如此精于亲吻。克拉克很早就这么觉得了，最开始他的心底还会泛出莫名的酸涩的情感，难怪所有人都喜欢他——他不由自主地想着，而布鲁斯总能很快就将他吻得晕头转向。

 

——他的亲吻让人觉得他是爱着你的。  
——我爱他，我疯狂地爱他。

 

克拉克被布鲁斯搂抱着一齐跌到了床上。布鲁斯的手摸过了克拉克身后的每一寸肌肤，他试图不要沉溺在这不合时宜的占有欲里，不要像这件围裙一样在他背后留下密密麻麻的吻印。

他翻身将克拉克压在了床上，深深地看进他眼里，就算他们已经睡了几十年，克拉克还是会如最开始那般露出略带羞赧的神情。果然他别过头，似是不愿再与布鲁斯对视，同一时刻他夹在布鲁斯身侧的腿却不安分地磨蹭着，像是在催促什么。

布鲁斯爱极了他这口嫌体正的神色，却也不再逼他，一低头，暴雨般稠密的吻便落在了克拉克脸上。

那吻似冬天的火种，迅速烧开了一片草原，迅雷不及掩耳地从锁骨遍布胸前，布鲁斯正在情欲旺盛的年纪，阿福丝毫不怀疑假若没有克拉克他会一夜睡上十个女郎，但还好我们有了超人，于是这一个便够了，但这同样意味着早已不再年轻如初的克拉克得承受更多。

脖子后的结不知什么时候蹭散了，布料松散地遮盖在克拉克身上——此刻布鲁斯正尽情地吸吮着裸露在空气中的那边胸脯，他含住昔日钢铁之子嫣红的乳头，如幼童般用力吻着，又时不时用牙齿轻轻啃食着一旁的乳肉，带来刺痛的感觉。而另一边没有被照顾到的胸部仍被遮盖在围裙之下，敏感的挺立的乳粒被粗糙的布料反复摩挲着，得到的快感虽没有被唇齿刺激那般鲜明，却更加燥痒难耐。他不由得挺高了身体，将自己的胸主动向布鲁斯的嘴送去，同时让另一边在布料上汲取更多快感。

在自己的吸吮下发情的氪星人无论何时都能让布鲁斯沉迷，不知道多久后他才舍得将那被他含的肿大的乳粒吐出来。

湿漉漉的乳尖在黑夜中散发着别样的光芒，戛然而止的快乐让超人发出不明就里的低低呻吟，布鲁斯伸手揪住另一侧乳头，让他啊的一声叫了出来。

克拉克也瞬间清醒过来，被年轻人啃胸啃到失去理智好像让他感到很丢脸，在布鲁斯身下不安分地扭捏起来。

布鲁斯调笑地在他紧实的臀上落下一掌，清脆的响声突然划破房间内的宁静，唯一的后果就是克拉克的脸涨的更红了。

布鲁斯圈住他从围裙下探出来的无处发泄的阴茎，慢吞吞地撸动起来，他知道克拉克喜欢怎样的节奏，很快就让自己的丈夫在巨大的快感中尽情地射了出来，精液弄到了围裙上，也滴落在了布鲁斯虎口上。

布鲁斯抬起手舔了舔，那神色就如喝咖啡一般自如，年长他七八岁的男人正虚脱地倒在枕头上，微皱着眉头，红着脸看他，布鲁斯低下头看了他几秒，然后俯下身去，将两根手指抻在了他后面。

克拉克都不知道他什么时候挤的润滑液，年轻的时候，不知是不是外星人的缘故，他的身体总是湿的要死，还未等布鲁斯进入就已经分泌出了一汪黏液，只巴巴地等着布鲁斯进来。而后随着年岁渐长，布鲁斯似乎也愈发怕伤着他，借助润滑液的次数多了起来。

克拉克努力放松身后的肌理，让布鲁斯能够尽快伸进去，而布鲁斯只是用一根手指浅浅地在穴口戳刺着，直到听到咕叽咕叽的水声才勉强伸进了两根指头。

他火热的硬挺抵在克拉克腹部，整个人突然压低了在克拉克耳后轻轻地说，

“我操了你十多年，你还是一样的紧。”

温热的吐息打在超人颈后，他素来知道布鲁斯在床上就爱瞎说，作为布鲁斯他从来都是口无遮拦，这可和嘴巴永远紧抿成一条线的蝙蝠侠完全不同。

尽管他并未把布鲁斯说的话往心上去，他的身体却仍受了刺激般狠狠地夹紧了布鲁斯的手指。

“别这样，宝贝……别这样。”布鲁斯这样说着，吻了吻克拉克早已有灰白迹象的鬓角，手指却更加不留情地侵入了他。一时间，克拉克皱眉呻吟起来，却不知道里面几分是忍耐几分又是受用。布鲁斯只得继续小心翼翼地探索着他，同时拉过克拉克的手去摸自己的阴茎。那硬的仿佛刚烙好的铁般的性器正无声地宣告着布鲁斯忍的有多么辛苦。克拉克动情地舒了眉目，轻声说道，“进来吧。”

他永远温柔，就算老了，语气里也透露着那么多平稳的忍耐。

在这极其漫长的岁月中，布鲁斯总是反复叩问自己：

我怎么可以不爱他？  
我如何可以不爱他。

他挺身进入了他，一时间密密麻麻的痛感袭击了克拉克，他不由得紧抓住了身下的床单。布鲁斯在他身上喘息着，摸索到了他的手指掰开来攥入自己的手心。

火热的一团塞在体内，克拉克先是小心翼翼地含着它，直到后穴终于因外物的侵入猛地收缩了一下，克拉克同时睁开眼来看向他的丈夫，布鲁斯也正好看着他。他的眸子是那么清冽，仿佛在秋水里荡过的星辰，此刻在夜里熠熠地发着光，他的眼神里含着那么浓烈的爱意却又是那么温柔，这副神情出现在蝙蝠侠脸上也丝毫不显突兀，我此生苦苦追寻的珍宝，克拉克无声地看着他，一只手抚上他的脸颊，他们在这样亲密的姿势下触碰彼此，然后克拉克猛然抬高臀部将布鲁斯的阴茎含的更进。

二人唇齿间皆泄露出一声低吟，布鲁斯看着克拉克笑笑，扶住他的腰开始挺动。巨大的阴茎头部挤开克拉克紧致的甬道，不断地深入开拓，克拉克感觉自己整个身体都软掉了，这种酥麻的感觉让他失控，而布鲁斯毫不克制的速度让他觉得下体仿佛着了火，这火焰连着他的五脏六腑都一并融化了。他甚至开始怀疑自己不是被这男人操烂，他胡乱地扭动腰肢想要逃离，却被布鲁斯死死地掐住腰操的更进。他就像一口坚实的钟敲进他身体，在将他逼上欲望的巅峰又突然放轻动作，让克拉克悬在原地不知如何是好，只有在一片情欲中不断沉溺。

布鲁斯接近高潮，又开始凶狠地吻他，克拉克伸手在布鲁斯的两颗蛋蛋上捏了捏，换来布鲁斯疯了似的操他，不顾一切地把自己撞进他体内，他开始毫无章法地呻吟，或许年纪大了就真不会顾及那么多了，他在布鲁斯耳边难耐地吐着词，“操我……操我……”再没有了年轻时完全的失控，反而像故意的引诱，布鲁斯微微偏过头看见他泛红的整个耳廓，用手在他湿润的大腿根部掐了一把。

布鲁斯也很惊讶自己居然还能忍住不内射，他在最后的冲刺后匆匆将自己红肿的性器拔出来，带出的黏丝在空中断裂，还有很多爱液顺着克拉克大腿根流下来。他的阴茎湿亮亮的，他借助着体内的液体开始撸动柱身，很快浓稠的精液全部喷射而出，然后落在克拉克腹部，有些甚至溅到了他下巴上，污秽而美丽。

布鲁斯沉下自己的身体，他们用尽全力相拥。

 

布鲁斯花了点时间才意识到这只是一个梦，而那真实的快感甚至让他感受到了身体的疲倦。他侧头看着蜷缩在一旁睡着的克拉克，坚实圆润的肩膀露在外面，让他看了好一会儿，他想这个梦境真的太美好了，无论是这个正在变好的世界还是他和克拉克的白头偕老。

他从未怀疑——他们会一直一直在一起。

蝙蝠侠又沉吟了一会儿，他永远有战术，会提前布谋，他想起鬓角微白的克拉克被黑蝙蝠围裙包裹着的样子，脑子里飞快构思出它的样式，嗯，这后面要不要再加一个大蝴蝶结呢？


End file.
